Animal Magnetism
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Two murdered Marines, a leopard print speedo and an undercover op all have one thing in common; team Gibbs. The team must have one of their own go undercover to find a killer before he strikes again. Will they figure it out before one of their own becomes the next victim? Fair warning...this is a slash story...not your thing that is more than ok...turn away...otherwise...Enjoy!


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some massive changes! I am simply borrowing them for a bit and returning them happier and in better condition than when I found them.**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her! She also feeds the bunnies some massive happy food since they keep appearing.**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

_**This was a challenge brought on by my lovely Twitter friends Katupnorth, DiNozzos_Probie and NCISVU. The story is supposed to have Gibbs in a leopard print speedo and Tony on drugs...this is my take using those two things! I hope that you enjoy it.**_

"What the hell?" Gibbs growled. "Tell me again why I have to wear that…that scrap of material? That looks more like DiNozzo's style, why can't he go undercover?"

Leon sighed. He had mentally prepared for Gibbs' reluctance and he couldn't blame him. He wouldn't be comfortable wearing that either.

"Gibbs, we've been through this. You are the ONLY one that has the necessary skill set for this op."

"And the reason you want me to wear that thing is what?" Gibbs gestured to the ball of material across the room.

Leon shrugged. "That is beyond my control. That is the required suit for all members."

Gibbs clenched his fists at his side as he tried to gain control over his anger. "I'm too damn old to wear that crap Leon. I. AM. NOT. WEARING. THAT. PERIOD." Gibbs storms out of the office slamming the door behind him.

There was no way in hell he was going to wear that. He was over fifty years old, for Christ's sake. What the hell was Leon thinking? Hell would have to freeze over. He returned to the bullpen and pointedly ignored the concerned look that Tony sent him opting instead to scowl at his computer.

"Agent Gibbs!" Leon glared at his agent as he walked down the stairs. "You do not walk away from me."

"Appears that I did", Gibbs snarked.

"Your office. NOW."

He sent Leon a look that would have most men thinking twice about being in close quarters with him and walked to the elevator, entered, and waited for the doors to close. He flipped the switch and finally spoke.

"I can't wear that Leon."

"You do not have a choice Agent Gibbs."

"Like hell I don't."

"What is your problem? It's a damn swim suit. Granted, it's not what most grown men would choose to wear, but it is necessary for this op. It is part of a cover. Nothing more, nothing less. You will do this."

"Or what? Can't you get someone else?"

"Or else I will be forced to make changes, after I write you up for insubordination."

"What changes Leon?"

"Do the op Gibbs. Don't make me say it, work with me."

Gibbs looked at Leon and clenched his fists as he weighed his options. "Fine." He wouldn't risk the threat this time.

Leon uncrossed his arms and visibly relaxed his posture. "We'll get through this." he said as he flipped the switch. "Come back to my office and we can finish this up." Gibbs silently nodded. Both men exited the elevator as soon as the doors opened and headed back upstairs. Tony's gaze followed their every move.

Re-entering his office, Vance continued, "The fact is Gibbs that two men from this club were murdered and before you start coming up with another argument, they were both your age. That is what they both wore so you're going to have to suck it up Marine!"

"Damn it Leon. I said I'd do it, but it doesn't prevent me from asking questions." He took a deep breath and continued, "What's the plan?"

"You meet all the criteria for the club; age, military background and skill. We sent in your application, you've been accepted on a trial basis and they will meet with you tomorrow night. We have another team in place in addition to your own team to insure your safety."

"Miss Scuito will have a mic ready for you tomorrow; she has had to do some extreme modifications for it to work within the confines of the costume. McGee and David will be in the van monitoring everything. We'll have DiNozzo on the inside in a position to back you up."

Gibbs nodded. "Good."

"The second team will take point around the building ready to move in if needed. We will have every entrance and exit monitored and covered. You'll be wired and have DiNozzo right there."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "How is it possible that I'll be wired?"

Leon shrugged. "That posed a serious issue which is why Miss Scuito is working on it right now."

Gibbs just shook his head. "I'm not sure I want to know. So how is DiNozzo going to be on the inside?"  
Leon smirked. "Towel boy."

Gibbs couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Bet he liked that."

"He didn't care Gibbs. Only wanted to make sure he got inside in any way possible. When it was suggested that would be a way he agreed, no argument."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

Leon just smiled. "So, what theory has your team come up with? Why these men? Why kill them? Is it because of the club?"

"A lot of questions Leon. So far, we can't find anything to tie them together. They didn't have similar looks, seems that the only thing that they shared was a military background. But they didn't serve together or have the same rank. Don't know what the trigger is yet."

"Ducky's working on a psychological profile on the victims to see if he can come up with something. It makes no sense right now, but it is only a matter of time before some of the pieces fall in place."

Leon sighed. "I would prefer that happen before more men or you are placed in the line of danger."

Gibbs headed for the door. "Working on it Leon."

Leon couldn't help the smirk as he called out, "Forgetting something Gibbs?" He watched as the man's shoulders slumped before he turned around and walked over to pick up the ball of cloth on the floor.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony studied the files of the decedents, looking for something, anything that would relate their deaths. They had to have missed some detail yet he still hadn't figured out what that component was.

There was evidence that both men had been bound at the wrists and ankles, their necks collared and held firm. Their injuries included several burns that Ducky deemed to be possibly inflicted by a cattle prod. Knife wounds on their thighs had no discernable pattern but there was one similarity. One word was carved into each victim's chest – 'Sir'. Still the true cause of death was evisceration and Ducky confirmed they were unfortunate enough to be alive when that occurred.

Chewing on his pen, he repeatedly rolled the details around in his head until he hit upon an idea. Quickly going back into the files, he discovered the victims were both Drill Instructors in the Marine Corps.

Tony sighed …that was great, but why this club? It may have a strong military membership, but it wasn't limited to drill instructors. Still, he felt like he was on the right track if he could come up with something concrete. He wanted to figure it out before Gibbs was noticed at the club; there was no doubt he would be exactly what the guy was looking for, at least on the surface.

Tony rubbed his hands through his hair. Laying the pictures out in front of him, he willed himself to find a reason. Each picture was like a movie frame and they started to fall into place. The marks and the way the men were murdered started to form a pattern.

Tony pulled his phone and sent a text to Gibbs_. ~ May have a theory on why the men were killed. ~_

He sorted the evidence in the computer to reflect what he found in the paper files and waited for Gibbs. He didn't have to wait too long before he noticed the older man coming down the stairs.

"Do you want me to call McGee up from Abby's lab?"

"Get him up here."

"Abs, send McGee up. Gibbs needs him ASAP."

"Thanks. I'll tell him." Hanging up he turned to Gibbs. "Probie is on his way and Abs said to tell you she has the mic ready for the op."

Gibbs groaned. "Damn."

"You knew she would figure how to make it work Boss."

"Yep, doesn't mean I like it."

Having seen what the men were wearing Tony could certainly understand Gibbs trepidation though personally he thought the man would look damn sexy. This was definitely not place to let those thoughts wander though, he had to focus.

"DiNozzo!"

"Everything is ready Boss. Just waiting on McGoo." Tony heard the ding and turned pointing at the elevator. "And there he is."

"What'cha got, Sparky?"

Tony pulled the files up on the plasma. "OK, I kept running through the histories of Sergeant Cass and Major Sanders and found that they were both drill instructors in the Marines."

"We know that DiNozzo." Gibbs growled. "Tell me something that I don't know."

"The wounds tell everything, Boss. I believe that the man who killed these men had been dominated all his life. Possibly started with his father who I'd wager was some form of Military and who ran his house with military precision. Bet we'll find that he attended Military school and his enforced submission continued. He couldn't get away from people giving him orders."

"Maybe he didn't want to enlist but had no choice or he may have even enlisted hoping to become stronger and stop the abuse. Didn't happen though. Someone took advantage of his submissive nature, forced him into something doing something he didn't want. Not sexual though or they would have been castrated. Whatever made him snap was done by an older drill instructor that looked similar to these two men."

Gibbs cocked his head. "Why not done by these two men?"

"Weren't drill instructors at the same Marine Bases or at the same time."

"How do you figure that Tony? What even makes you come up with that theory? A movie?" McGee smirked.

"No, actually during my first two years at NCIS I managed to finish my Criminology degree that I started in Baltimore and added Forensic Psychology to it."

"Who do you think profiled before Cait, McGee?" Gibbs shot back.

"Ducky." He looked at Tony. "Then why don't you do it anymore?"

"I do, Probie. I consult on a lot of cases for other teams." Tony tried to keep the edge out of his voice but he was tired. Tired of hiding a lot of things.

"As I was saying; the wounds actually have meaning. The 'Sir' is deeply carved into their chests over the place where their medals would be on their uniforms. It is not meant to be an honor for them; he's pissed at having to respect these men who haven't earned it, who have beaten him down."

"The evisceration is meant as a literal alliteration for guts, they are now spilled all over the floor and for the perpetrator, he was expressing that he had no guts; both he for taking the abuse as long as he did and for the ones who hid behind their position of power. It's a younger soldier definitely out of basic and either stationed here or out of the service."

Tim stood there trying to digest everything that he heard; both with the case and the information about Tony, wondering how he missed that.

Gibbs cocked his head as he continued to stare at the screen. "Why the club? There are other places to find military men, there has to be a reason."

"I said there was no sexual abuse and I don't believe there was any physical abuse. But he was degraded and made to submit to a military authority figure and like I said, has had this done to since he was a young boy."

"In his mind the attire of the club is demeaning that just adds to his joy when he finds the next victim. He's not going to stop unless we stop him."

"Why? Won't he get tired of going after the same thing? Maybe he'll change it up?" McGee looked at the two men.

Tony shook his head. "His abuse plays on a loop inside his head. Look at how deep the word was carved into their skin. His rage also runs deep; he won't stray from this type."

"Good work, DiNozzo. Start a new search of the employees and see if any meet this new criteria. I'll fill Vance in. McGee, is Abby done with you?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Help DiNozzo search. With any luck we won't need this undercover op."

McGee looked at Tony. "Split the alphabet?"

Tony grinned. "Sounds good to me. You want the top half or bottom half?"

"Top."

"Alright let's get cracking."

By the time Gibbs returned from MTAC they had both nearly finished their searches.

"Any luck?"

Tim looked up from his computer. "I have two possibilities." He threw them up on the plasma.

"I've got one." Tony said, sending the file to the screen as well.

"Tim."

"Private First Class John Harrison, 27, dishonorably discharged for misconduct. Seems he forged some checks and had a few clashes with authority and other soldiers. He was stationed at Camp Pendleton. Did one tour of Iraq. His father was a Staff Sergeant, no marks on his record." McGee clicked the remote.

"Private First Class Steve Juno, 28, left the military ETS. Nothing on his record, no altercations, or issues. He was stationed at Base Albany. He did a tour of Iraq. His father was a Master Sergeant. He was known as a task master but no complaints were ever filed."

Tony took over. "Lance Corporal Tom Vines, 32. Another ETS. He was stationed at Camp Lejeune. Nothing on his record. Did two tours in Afghanistan. His father was a Master Gunnery Sergeant. Lot of complaints about his temper, but nothing that he was formally reprimanded for."

"Ok. Do we know their schedules?"

"Steve and Tom both work tonight. John, not until Friday. Boss, I really hate to tell you this, but I don't think it's going to happen in one night. You're going to have to go all Gunny on these guys and see if there is a reaction. Might take more than one time." Tony turned to the screen.

"Any way if we bring them in for interrogation that he'll break?"

"No. Might weaken him, but in an interrogation he would feel he could control by his actions and reactions. He'd be cool; he'd expect authority in there. In his element, his space, it is not allowed. It is going to have to be an undercover op."

"Fine. Let's get ready."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Torture. That's what this was. That was the thought that ran through Gibbs and Tony's head for very different reasons, though Tony had to admit that the scene down in Abby's lab was priceless.

_***Flashback***_

"_You have to be kidding me Abs?"_

_Abby shook her head her pigtails bouncing. "Sorry Bossman, I did the best I could, but there is no other place for this to go. An ear mic won't work, too hard to hide and you aren't wearing something that I can implant a button disguise or anything."_

"_But how the hell is it supposed to work if it's down my pants?" Gibbs' voice was heavy with exasperation with this whole situation._

_Abby started pacing and waving her hands excitedly. "It needed to be invisible Gibbs, you'll only be wearing a swim suit for the majority of the time you're at the club, and there was only one place to hide it. It wasn't easy designing something small and unnoticeable that you could wear it in your suit. AND it had to be waterproof. I have worked really hard on this Gibbs."_

"_And I know you really don't want to wear that suit, though you are a silver fox and I'm sure you'll look hot, but that is what you have to wear and what I had to work with." Finally taking a breath, she looked at Gibbs, her eyes pleading._

_Gibbs rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's see this marvel of electronics that you've created."_

_She pointed to her table. "It's in the Petri dish."_

_Gibbs edged over and looked at the mic. "That has power?"_

"_Better than the ones we use. Had to do a bunch of tweaking but I tested it and it picks up from 150 feet."_

"_That's real good Abs. I have no desire to swing my crotch at people's faces so we can pick up what they are saying."_

_Abby got an evil gleam in her eye. "Might be fun though."_

_Gibbs smirked and kissed her on the cheek before heading back up to the bull pen to finish going over the op._

_As soon as he was out the door Abby turned toward her office, smirked and raised her eyebrow. "Eavesdropping isn't nice Tony."_

"_Wasn't Abs. Gibbs is uncomfortable about this as it is and I don't want to make it more difficult for him." He walked over to the door._

"_Keep telling yourself that." _

_He waved over his head and disappeared._

"_Fools. Both of them." Abby shook her head._

_***End Flashback***_

Tony wasn't sure he could take much more. He had been watching Gibbs since he had arrived at the club. Being the towel boy required a great deal of interaction with the members. Both suspects were there; Steve was at the juice bar and Tom was manning the locker room.

He was desperately trying not to stare at the older man but his control was seriously being tested. He thought Gibbs looked sexy on any given day but tonight, he looked amazing. The required attire was a leopard print Speedo that left little to the imagination.

Every time Tony looked at the man no matter how much he tried, his eyes swept over every inch of his body; his bare chest with the smattering of silver hair narrowing until it was lost in the trunks and the substantial bulge that filled them. He knew it wasn't the mic, he'd seen that, and it was the size of a straight pin with a slightly larger head.

He really needed to stop; this way of thinking wasn't doing any good. It wasn't as if he could have the man, no matter how hard he wished for him. He shook his head and set his mind to watching the man's six and not noticing his fine ass.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

He wanted this op to be over, period. He had however passed the muster with the selecting committee. They had put him through his paces and were impressed with his swimming ability. He hadn't swum in years and he had forgotten how much he enjoyed it.

Still, he sure as hell wouldn't swim here after this was over; he couldn't wait to stop parading around in the damned suit. He'd received a few looks from some of the patrons that he found disconcerting. He was finding it increasingly difficult to channel his gunny dressed like a damn pool boy. But he'd raked Tom and Steve over the coals, berated them, and made sure that they felt three inches tall. He hadn't noticed any reactions that looked telling but he'd check with Tony to see if he had observed anything from his vantage point.

When it was finally time to call it a night, he had never been so thankful. Gibbs headed to the locker room giving Tony the pre-arranged sign. He ran into Tom and as he was about to apologize he changed his mind and opted to use that to his advantage.

Gibbs turned to face Tom, his back ramrod straight and gave his patented glare. "Watch where you're going, boy. Who do you think you are?" Gibbs moved to stand directly in front of Tom hoping to trigger a response that would either eliminate him or flip his switch.

Tom lowered his head. "Sorry, Sir."

"You think that makes it alright? You need to pay attention to where you're going. You need to act like a damn Marine. Why the hell are you standing all slumped over? Attention!" Gibbs growled.

Tom's head snapped up, anger clearly shining in his eyes. "I'll try better, Sir." His words dripped with disdain.

Gibbs stepped closer and lowered his voice allowing the clear authority and power to be heard. "Is that how you address your superior?"

"I said –Sir."

"Use the right tone of voice, boy."

"I'll do my best next time, Sir." Tom walked out of the locker room and past Tony who had watched the whole scene.

Tony continued over to Gibbs. "Are you alright, Sir?"

Gibbs smirked. "I'm fine-" looking at Tony's nametag and back up to his face. "Tony. Thank you."

"No problem, Sir, I just wanted to check." Tony watched as Gibbs made his way over to his locker and struggled to remain standing as the older man changed back into his clothes, unaware of the effect he was having on his senior agent.

Tony tamped his desire down and took deep breaths while he waited for him. It was not the time or place to allow his mind to walk down that path. Centering himself, he kept his eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary.

He started working over what he had witnessed from both Steve and Tom during the evening. Gibbs had pushed them both and earlier in the evening, neither really showed any reaction. But after that last altercation with Tom, Tony had sensed a change though it wasn't enough to call attention to right then. After all, Gibbs could intimidate strong willed people, so he couldn't definitively rule out that was Tom's actual reaction, but he would watch more closely.

Gibbs came walking around the lockers and tipped his head at Tony as he headed out of the locker room and made his way to exit the building. Tony waited to the count of ten and then followed as he jovially said goodnight to everyone he saw. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Gibbs unlock his car, start it, and drive off.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Vance looked at Tony. "Anything we can use?"

Tony shook his head as he walked around the conference room.

Tim brought up the transcripts from Gibbs' altercations with the suspects. "Tom showed an attitude after the last run in with Gibbs, but nothing to write home about."

Gibbs nodded. "If Tom is our man then at the very least I have antagonized him. Do we have someone watching him?"

Vance nodded. "Yes. We have people on all three just to keep tabs and if you did flip Tom's switch, I would prefer that he not get a chance at another Marine." Vance looked over at Tony. "We'll add a couple of agents on the inside Friday just to be on the safe side."

Vance stood up and walked around his desk. "With any luck Gibbs stirred the hornet's nest and we can have this case wrapped up Friday night. Go home and get some rest, want everyone on the top of their game. By the way, Miss Scuito did a fine job on the mic, clear as a bell. Gibbs, get her a few Caf-Pows on me."

Gibbs just grunted in acknowledgement his head down, so he missed the smirk on Tony's face.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Friday arrived and Tony was on edge. His gut might not be as accurate as Gibbs' might, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

"How many agents on the inside, Sir?" he asked as the Director walked down the stairs.

"I have Jacobs, Rule, and Balboa on the inside as investors looking around. They will be sitting at the bar talking with the owner and watching. Horket and Leiones on the exits. McGee will be monitoring your coms and you on the inside."

Tony nodded. "Good. Glad we have more coverage than we did the other night."

"Gibbs is amping it up, it's necessary. You're thinking it will be tonight?"

"Just have a really bad feeling, Sir and I'd rather be prepared."

"Let's hope it's over tonight."

"Amen to that Director."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs took a deep breath and rolled his head as he left the locker room. With any damn luck, it would be the last time that he had to wear the suit. He saw Tony and raised his chin slightly as he made his way towards the pool.

Tony watched as the older man dove in, gracefully arching his body as he flew through the air and entered the water. Surfacing, Gibbs propelled himself with long strides and powerful kicks, commanding the water. The power and grace that was such an innate part of the man held such beauty.

He shook his head slightly before looking around the area for Tom or John. Spotting Tom, he watched as his eyes found Gibbs. He quickly walked away from the pool wanting to put as much distance as he could between Gibbs and himself.

He scanned the bar and saw John was bartending and their agents were close. So far everything was as it should be so why was his gut all tied up in knots?

Gibbs stepped out of the pool and walked over to Tony. "Where's my towel, boy?" He growled.

Tony handed him one. "Right here, Sir."

"Hmmph." Gibbs strode over to the bar and stood in front of John. "Do you think you can handle making me a coffee?"

"Yes, Sir. Black?"

"How else would you expect a Marine to drink it?" He sneered.

"Sorry, sir."

"Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness." Narrowing his blue eyes and glaring. "Maybe I shouldn't be surprised."

John just smiled patiently and sighed, "No sir." as he placed the coffee on the bar.

Gibbs practically snatched it off the bar took a swig as he looked around. The room was full of military men most of them older but there were a few around Tony's age. The owner, a retired Major, was sitting with the three agents. He watched and then suddenly realized the madness of the suits. Shaking his head he grinned inwardly, there were far easier ways of finding eye candy. Idiot.

Regardless they needed to catch the killer. He spotted Tom and made his way over just to observe and irritate - one of his specialties.

Tom watched the older man move closer and shuddered at the memory of their last encounter. He hoped the gruff man was in a better mood. Taking a deep breath, he approached him.

"Do you need anything, Sir?"

"Nope. Just looking to see if you've grown a backbone." Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the younger soldier seeming to appraise him.

"Then I'll leave you to wonder Sir as I get back to work."

Gibbs shook his head. "That's what I thought." Surprisingly, Tom took a deep breath and walked away. Tony looked over and shrugged.

Gibbs sat at the bar until he finished his coffee then made his way to the head.

Stepping into the room he grimaced at the fact that it was not going to be that simple, the mic was strategically placed and the suit was tight. He opted to wait and turned to leave when he was surprised by an upper cut that knocked him back against the wall.

"Tony!" He called as he ducked the next swing.

"I think it's time to take you down a peg. You act like you own the fucking world, throwing your weight around. You EXPECT people to bow at your feet like they owe you. I know your type." The young face was contorted with rage, all directed at Gibbs.

"You think that you're above everyone; everyone must obey your commands. You insist on being addressed as 'Sir', whether you've earned that title. The word 'No' means nothing to you. All you want to hear is 'Yes Sir.' 'Of course Sir'. 'Anything you want, _Sir'_. My father was like that."

"Didn't matter what it was and if I dared stand up to him, there were repercussions. Yet he wanted me to be a man. Couldn't wait to leave home, joined the Marines, and met the same kind of people only they used their fists."

"So what now?" Gibbs was buying time for Tony and the others to get in place.

"Now, I show you what real guts look like, what it feels like to be powerless as someone stands over you. I will show you true power."

Gibbs saw Tony edging his way inside trying to get in position for a clear shot. He shook his head at Gibbs communicating that he couldn't get a shot.

Gibbs moved slightly as if he was in pain trying to get Tony what he needed.

The young man pulled a KA-BAR from his boot and waved it in front of Gibbs. "No moving."

"So why me Steve? I've done nothing to you."

"Please. Not yet, but I watched how you treated Tom. He didn't deserve that. You got in his face and made him feel two inches tall. You had no right to do that at all and I won't let you do it to anyone else. I'm going to stop you before you brow beat him. I'm going to show you who has the power."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"That's what they all say." He started moving towards Gibbs. "You're leaving with me."

Gibbs shook his head. "I can't do that Steve."

Steve sneered. "No choice." He moved towards Gibbs with the knife and all Tony could see were the pictures of the former victims. He rushed in and identified himself.

"NCIS. Drop the knife." Tony had his gun trained on the man. Steve looked to Gibbs and Tony and in a move that took them both by surprise pirouetted on his toes and charged Tony. As Tony pulled the trigger, Steve threw the knife with unerring accuracy. Tony turned his body in an attempt to miss the knife but it caught him in his right side. He went down on his knees, his gun still aimed at Steve.

Gibbs checked Steve ready to subdue him if necessary but there was no need. Tony hit his target with deadly accuracy. He quickly moved over to where Tony laid, his voice laden with concern. "Tony, talk to me." He felt for his pulse and established it was strong. "Hang in there."

Balboa charged into the restroom, his gun pulled and assessed the scene. He whipped his coat off, handed it to Gibbs to help staunch the bleeding as he put pressure on the wound, and called for help. "Suspect is dead. Need assistance for Agent DiNozzo. Knife wound to the right side."

He looked at Gibbs. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. He wanted to take me out of here, Tony turned his attention on him, and it worked. He charged Tony; Tony managed a shot as he turned to try to avoid the knife."

"Ok. Ducky and Palmer are on the way and a bus has been called. We'll process the scene, you go to the hospital." Agent Jacobs handed Balboa a robe through the door. "Thanks." Turning to Gibbs, he lifted his chin. "For you when you're ready."

Nodding in acknowledgement Gibbs turned his attention back to Tony. Hearing the sirens, Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. Moments later the EMTs rushed in and took over.

"Vitals are good." The young EMT looked at the knife in Tony's side. "Good news; doesn't look like it has a serrated edge. I'm not going to pull it out however. I'm going to stabilize it for the journey and wait until we have positive confirmation on that." He looked at Gibbs. "Are you riding along?"

He responded nodding, "Yes."

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road. Hospital preference?"

"Bethesda. Dr. Brad Pitt knows his history." Gibbs gestured to Tony. "Agent DiNozzo had the plague several years ago and Brad needs to keep watch."

"Plague? Damn. Bethesda it is."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs sat in the hard hospital chair and wondered just how much time he had spent here over the course of the years. He was thankful Balboa grabbed a robe for him, but otherwise he was unconcerned with his appearance. All he wanted was to know that Tony was all right. Why was it always Tony?

Hearing the door, he looked up and saw Brad walking towards him.

"How is he?"

"Fine, Agent Gibbs. The knife missed anything vital and he is stitched up and feeling no pain."

"Why the hell did he lose consciousness then? He went down like a ton of bricks."

"The knife was coated with a drug. He somehow had encased the knife with a liquid skin sleeve that kept it where he wanted it. He had to really practice with that. The liquid skin would eventually be absorbed, not that it mattered to his victims. Tony will be sore but fine. Gave him the good stuff, fair warning." Brad smiled at Gibbs. "He's in room 143 and Ducky is with him."

Gibbs smirked. "Figures. Thanks Brad."

Brad shooed him off. "Go."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Gibbs!" Abby ran into his arms as he walked in Tony's room. "Did you hear what he did with the knife? How cool is that? Ok…not cool, its Tony…but if it weren't it would be really cool. Liquid skin on a knife. Brad gave it to me and it is bagged for evidence." Abby walked over to Tony's bed. "Brad gave him the good stuff. Wish I had my camera. Why is it Tony all the time? I mean I don't want you hurt Bossman, but poor Tony." She stopped to take a breath.

"I wondered that too Abs." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Duck?"

"Bradley gave you the full story Jethro. Anthony is fine. The wound only took five stitches to close, but he'll be sore. He should be released once the drug is metabolized and he wakes up, provided his vitals stay strong." Ducky looked over his glasses at Jethro. "I dare say he'll be going home with you."

"Yep."

Tony started moving around and opened his eyes. "Boss?" Gibbs moved over to his side.

"Right here Tony."

"Did we get him? Did he hurt you?"

"We did. You took him down before he got near me."

Tony smiled a goofy smile. "That is really excellent Jethro."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Ducky chuckled. "Seems our dear Anthony is feeling his pain meds." Abby giggled.

Tony turned his head towards Ducky. "Ducky! You're here too." Grinning like a loon, "Did you see Jethro in the suit?" He sighed dreamily. "He looked so sexy. It was a leopard print and fit him so perfectly, not like those jeans he wears. Do you think he noticed I stared?" Tony looked comically horrified at that thought.

Shaking his head, "I tried not to, really I did. But Ducky." Tony groaned. "His ass looked so damn fine and you could clearly see he's packing some heat."

Ducky struggled to maintain his composure as he watched Jethro's expression. It was a cross between wonder, surprise, worry, and hope. He raised his eyebrow at Jethro clearly sending the message 'I told you.'

Tony finally noticed Abby. "Abs…when did you get here?"

She chuckled as she answered. "Been here all along Tony. I had to make sure you're ok."

"I'm peachy." Tony shook his head adamantly. "No, not peachy, I don't like peaches. I'm spectacular." and flashed a grin.

"Brad is going to let you go home tonight. Bossman is taking you home."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Cool." His expression changed to wistful. "Home, I wish it were home. It's always so warm and safe there. And it smells good. The Boss smells good." He lifted his green eyes to stare at a faraway place on the wall. "I love the smell of sawdust."

Shaking his head Tony sat up and started to put his leg over the edge of the bed in preparation to leave. Gibbs dashed forward to stop the younger man.

"Whoa there, slow down."

"Boss?"

Gibbs placed his hands on Tony's shoulder, feeling the slight tremor that flowed through his body. Green eyes looked into his; the desire, need, lust, and love shown there left him breathless.

"I gotcha' Tony."

"Do you?"

"Always." Gently laying the younger man down, he gulped in surprise when Tony grabbed the ties of his robe and pulled it open, taken aback when the younger man brought his hands up to caress his chest and raked his nails over his nipples. He bit back a groan as Tony leered down his body, lowering his head to his crotch.

"Hello there!" Tony spoke into Gibbs crotch. "Is that where you put the mic, Boss?" Tony lowered one hand to caress the outline of Gibbs cock. "Can I see where you put it?" Tony's voice had become husky.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand to stop him from continuing. "Abs, Duck; you need to leave…please". His voice brooked no argument but his eyes asked for discretion and understanding.

"Only if you talk with Anthony, Jethro."

"I plan on it Duck." He desperately tried to tamp down his reaction to Tony's touch as the younger man snuck his other hand in and began to palm his cock and balls.

Abby shook her head. "Not what he means, Gibbs. Time to stop dancing around it and grab hold." She giggled as she stole a glance at Tony's hand. "Seems like Tony's already got you well in hand." She skipped out the door before Gibbs could react.

"Take a chance Jethro."

"He's drugged out of his mind Duck."

Maybe Jethro, but you and I both know that only means his shields are down and you're seeing pure Tony. It's always been there, open your eyes. I shall take Abigail home. You take care of Anthony. I will stop by tomorrow evening and check on him."

"Thanks Duck."

"Don't mention it." Ducky called to Tony. "Anthony dear boy-" Ducky chuckled. "the ball is in your court." He waved as he closed the door behind him.

Tony looked at his hand. "Nope. Balls in my hand."' he said and squeezed.

"Tony." Gibbs whispered hoarsely.

Tony sighed. "You're going to tell me to stop aren't you?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "No…not quite", trying to determine what Tony could deal with in his drugged state.

"Do I need to transfer?"

"NO!" He placed his hand over the one cupping his balls. "This is not the right time to have this conversation. You are drugged out of your mind, but I do not want you to transfer."

Tony looked into the blue eyes that haunted his dreams for years. "Drugged yes. I do feel really good." Tony chuckled. "As do you. But I know what I am doing and what I want. I am fully cognizant of the fact that I have my hand on your crotch and want to rip that sexy suit off with my teeth." He smiled at the look of surprise on Gibbs' face. "Years of fantasies Boss, and this suit added a few new ones."

"So what do you want Tony? You've never given any indication that you wanted a man or me. Is this new? An experiment? A quick fuck?"

"Can't blame the questions, never thought I would tell you any of this. Ok. What I want is you; in every sense of the word. Only you…a real relationship. I've dated men, I keep that on the down low, and there haven't been any for a while. For me to date a man, he has to be something special to take that risk."

"As for the other; not an experiment and most definitely not a quick fuck. Anything else you want to know?" Tony smiled shyly as he looked up through his eye lashes.

Gibbs smirked. "Nope, you cleared that up just fine. If we do this, we do it right. I want to take it slow and wine and dine."

"Really?" The look of sheer amazement and joy on Tony's face went straight through Gibbs.

"Yep."

"Would you like to go to dinner Jethro?"

Smiling softly, he brought Tony's hand up from his dick and placed a tender kiss on the knuckles. "I'd love to." The smile on Tony's face would have lit the entire eastern seaboard.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Jethro decided that tonight would be the night. The past three months they had been working on their relationship, opening up and learning about each other. Regardless of the fact that they had known each other for years, they continued to discover facets of one another they never knew.

They had opted to tell McGee and Vance right away just to prevent secrets that could be used against them or thrown back in their face. The support was both surprising and welcome and Tony had made it clear from the beginning that though he knew a certain amount of secrecy was paramount he would not accept total denial. This whole thing felt better than he could have ever imagined and they fit like they belonged together.

The time felt right for them to take it to the next level and despite the fact that he was looking forward to the two of them becoming more physical, he was going to miss the slow burn and the whole courting aspect. He hadn't felt that burn and excitement since Shannon.

Gibbs already knew that his other marriages had failed for multiple reasons; the main reason was they were simply replacements. That made Tony different from the start, but he knew there was more. He knew that he tended to push people away and close himself off. That was not going to work with Tony; he would never let him do that.

This time he would put everything he had into the relationship and make a concerted effort never to lose that feeling of newness and excitement. He wasn't delusional and knew that it would to be a constant work in progress. It had been many years since he even had the desire to make a relationship work. Failing was not an option he was willing to consider.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony walked in the house and was turned around quickly and pressed into the wall. Initially shocked, he relaxed into the hold when the familiar smell of saw dust and old spice assailed his nose.

Gibbs whispered in the younger man's ear, "Trust me". His breath ghosted over Tony's skin causing a thrumming need to course through his body.

"Always."

He pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and gently placed it over Tony's eyes. Taking the younger man's hand, he led him upstairs to the bedroom. Gibbs took stock of what Tony was wearing thankful that it was just jeans and a button down.

"Take your shoes off please."

Tony, beyond curious as to what was planned for the evening, gladly toed his shoes off and waited to find out what was next on the older man's agenda.

Gibbs gently pulled Tony to him and softly pressed his lips to his as he guided him to the bed. He sat him down on the edge and removed his lips reluctantly to speak.

"Middle of the bed Tony."

Scooting his way in to what he felt was the right position, Tony waited. He heard the rattle of dishes and noticed an enticing smell emanating from the other side of the room. "Smells good Jethro."

"Good. You ready to taste?" His voice was low and raspy sending shivers through Tony. "First bite."

Jethro placed the morsel at Tony's lips and waited as Tony's lips parted and his tongue reached out tentatively to take the first bite. Jethro was unprepared for the feel of Tony's tongue against his fingers and his own arousal made itself known.

"That was delicious."

"Glad you liked it, its grilled Tuscan chicken, there's more."

Jethro wasn't sure how long he could keep it up. It was so sensual and intimate, he felt like he was on fire. Each time Tony's tongue lapped at his fingers the need that had been growing steadily between them become more intensified.

Again, Jethro's fingers came bearing morsels but it was a sweet bite that melted in his mouth. His tongue greedily lapped at the proffered fingers wanting more and he could no longer hold back the moan as it passed over his lips. Another bite quickly made its way to his mouth and his tongue wrapped around the older man's fingers drawing them into his mouth.

The pad of his tongue ran between Jethro's fingers and he groaned at the sensation. He didn't have to wonder if Tony was on the same page when the younger man grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him to him, and crashed their lips together.

There was no more slow and sensual. Their need was too great to entertain trying.

"Had to taste you Jethro." Tony gasped as he pulled their lips apart. "Sorry I couldn't hold back."

Jethro's lips made their way down Tony's neck. "Never knew I would get so turned on by feeding you. I was just hoping for a sensual play before I revealed a surprise."

Groaning as Jethro's lips hit a hot spot behind his ear. "Surprise?"

Panting, he pulled away. "Hang on one second, ok?"

"Do my best." Tony heard the rustle of clothing as he tried to control his breathing.

Jethro took a deep breath and he hoped Tony would be appreciative. Before he could second guess himself, he spoke. "You can remove the blindfold Tony."

Hearing the slight trepidation in Jethro's voice Tony hurriedly pulled it off and tried to acclimate to the influx of light. His mind went blank and he was rendered speechless as his vision focused.

"Jesus Jethro. You look amazing." Tony's eyes slowly took in the sight and reveled in the view. He knew what it cost the man do this and he was going to make sure that he had no doubt how much he appreciated it.

"You have no idea how I see you, do you?" Tony swallowed his voice rough with desire that had been hidden for far too long. "God, you are so sexy only you could make something as campy as a leopard print Speedo look so hot." Tony lifted his green eyes filled with love, lust, desire, and need up to blue eyes that were a mirror image.

"Strip Tony." Jethro took deep breaths trying desperately to contain the animal inside him. "Won't be able to take it slow like I planned. Need you. Want you. NOW."

Tony cocked an eyebrow as he removed his clothes. "Don't care how we make love Jethro; fast, slow or anyway in between, it means the same. I am yours and you're mine."

Those words stripped Jethro of the last vestige of control as he tore the suit from his body and claimed what was his. Tony.

His lips found Tony's with a savage brutality that left them both breathless. His hand touched every inch of Tony's body intent on marking him. His teeth found his bare neck that was exposed for his taking and he took full advantage of that. It still was not enough. He wanted…needed more.

He reached for the lube and a condom with desperate need. Coating his fingers he breached Tony's opening quickly wanting nothing more than to feel the tight hot heat surrounding his aching cock. He felt the younger man's muscles squeeze his finger and he added another. He growled when Tony began to thrust against them.

He heard Tony's whispered 'No' as he started to open the condom and knew what that meant. There should be nothing between them. It was fitting; they had no secrets between them, everything had been laid bare. As they joined in the most primal way, it would be the same.

They locked eyes with each other as Jethro slid into him. Both men felt the completion they had been searching for and knew it was forever.

Jethro marked every inch of skin he found as his, while each thrust branded Tony from the inside claiming him. Still, they needed more and as Jethro pistoned in and out of Tony their need for release rose to the surface. Both men were desperate to hang on as long as they could, until they could hang on no longer and found their climax together. Crying out in unison, they collapsed against one another; sated and happy, forever joined.

And the leopard print Speedo lay balled up on the floor.


End file.
